New Is Not Always Good
by Codeblu12
Summary: Ichigo has a band and lives with his brother Kon and drowns in debt. Orihime is a regular school girl just moving into her own apartment. She and Ichigo take a liking to each other with their few run ins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hello Karakura Town! We are the Soul Reapers!" His voice echoes into my ears. Sweat pours from his scalp.

It shines bright on the bright lights. His eyes are dark chocolate, melting me in his sights. My heart never raced like this before. I don't know what to quite do with myself.

"Orihime! It's time to eat!" Riruka pulled on my sleeve. Her warm smile made my heart glow. "Let's eat!" I yelled with my arms in the air and a huge smile on my face.

Almost sewn in. "Hey, what did you think of that band last night? Aren't they just the greatest! I'm so happy you went with me Orihime!"

Riruka jumped once more. "Yeah! They looked familiar, I think I've seen them before. No way I haven't." My finger on my chin in deep thought.

"Yeah, they actually go here but that's just between us! Rukia and Ichigo were dating for some time but then thy broken up once she moved to China with her older brother. He is with Nel now. Nnoritora's ex and not only that but I was told she was cheating on Ichigo with him. Just a one time fling I think. She got trashed at a party and was all over him asking for him back but he gotten all pissy."

A blanket of shock covered Orihime.

"Wow, that's a lot of information. Where do you find all of this?" Riruka put her fork down from her cake.

"I have a friend that is in the same class as them and they tell me the dirty secrets and not only that but I am Ichigos next door neighbor.

One more thing, you know the bass guitar? The one with red hair and tribal? Well, he is Rukias old childhood friend. Yet after all that time he never confessed and told Rukia his feelings so Ichigo got her." Orihimes hand covered her petite face.

"Riruka! This is only the first chapter! Readers won't be able to follow at this point!" "Right sorry."

"Well they have another show this Saturday at midnight wanna come? You can bring some extra friends too if you want Orihime." A small smile spread on her face. "Sounds good text me details Riruka." She smiles back. "Sure thing." She says back.

"We better get going Orihime, the bell is gonna ring." Orihime followed after her into the classroom.

"Damn, Orihime sure is hot." "Don't say that kind of shit out loud you sound creepy. Even if it is true!"

A boy in the hall said. Her hair reached her thighs her skirt was a few inches above her knees. Her thigh high socks skin tight.

Turning all the heads in the hallway.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime jumped at her. Her arms framed around her shoulders and her legs wrapped around her waist.

"Get off my back Orihime! I gotta go to karate club!" Tatsuki shouted pulling herself away from Orihimes tight grip.

"Sorry Tatsuki." Orihime whimpered. "It's fine Orihime just give me a warning." "Will do." Orihime bowed.

"Dammit looks like I cracked the neck of Bennie again. Dammit!" Ichigo roared. "You dumb ass. Better get that damn thing fixed before that Saturday show at the bar." Renji fired back at him. "Ichigo I bought some sweet bread and some mint tea to go with it."

Nel wondered into the room with a small tray of snacks. "Thanks Nel. Teach Ichigo to take care of his damn guitar that thing is expensive dammit! We pay $800 and more on fixing instruments because of you.

Bashing them on stage and shit. Then you practice the songs you create every once a month or never, you do whatever. I'm getting sick of it Ichigo." Renji pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one along with Ichigo.

"C'mon Renji this is my house. You too Ichigo, please don't smoke in here at least go in the back yard and do it." They sighed and agreed.

"You know, You and Nel could go out Ichigo. You don't have to wait for Rukia to come back any time soon. Ever since she left you have been a total wreck. You need to get laid." A long inhale and slow exhale. He finally sighed.

"I can't just go around sleeping. With chicks. What about when Rukia comes back and that hurts her? She'd be heart broken."

Ichigo's head began to hurt. "Ichigo I'm not saying sleeping around I'm saying find someone. Someone new. Nothing big. Go ahead and sleep around. You and Rukia are not together so she can't really be upset now can she?"

"I guess your right. I'll think about it Renji." Renji grinned.

"If you decide to joing the dark side I know the perfect chick." Renji smirked before going back into the house. 'Eh. Who the he could that be?'

Ichigo last thought before heading back in from the hot night.

"So I was reeling in the fucker and everyone is yelling at me to just drop it then next thing I know. I am in the water and I don't know how but my dick was out and about in 0 degree water. I am surprised by how much I didn't loose." Grimmjow smiled.

"Great story. I better get going. I need to go home to my empty apartment. See ya guys later." Ichigo waved himself off and headed to his small van. A beer in his hand and a pack of smokes in his leather jacket.

Getting into his van and starting it up he noticed he had no gas.

He gotten up and left the van there and locking all the doors. Texting the guys he'd pick it up in the morning.

He bumped into a small dainty woman in uniform. By the uniform he could tell they went to the same school. She dropped all of her things in her bag.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention!" Her face red. "Don't worry about it. You go to Karakura High School?" He asked. She blushed even more. "Yeah I'm a third year. You?" He smiled at her question. "Do I?" He gave her all I her things from the ground and put his hands in his pockets walking away. Leaving her in a trance. "What a weird boy."

She mumbled. As he opened his front door he seen his brother Kons shoes at the door. 'Must of gotten home early from work.' He thought trying to keep quiet. Making his way into his room. His small room. His small 'trashed' room. "Ichigo, you home? Dinner is in the microwave for ya and whatever you don't eat just trash it. I need to clean the kitchen and that fridge."

Kon walked in. Kon and Ichigo looked a lot alike but had different traits. Kons hair was jet black and he never worn a scowl. Was a bit thinner and cleaned a lot when he wasnt working, sleeping, or cooking. Ichigo was used to that. He known how to cook but only did it when he felt like it.

"What time is Grimmjow coming home?" Kon asked leaning on the door. "Dunno he will most likely sleep with Nel and stay the night tonight and I doubt that he'd come home. With how drunk he was when I left." Ichigo layed on his back. Staring at the white ceiling. A sigh escaped him. "Well. Are you going to school tomorrow?" His arms now crossed and his pose was straight.

"I have to. I'm a student aren't I?" Ichigo smart mouthed. "I know that but. I thought you known. Rukia wanted to tell you she is happy in China. And when she gets money she'll be coming down here for a week or something with her boyfriend."

Ichigos eyes shaken. "Your an asshole." He flipped on to his side away from Kon. "Well, it maybe was a lie but you need to get over her. I'm not letting you stay on your ass forever. Stay home and find a job tomorrow. I can't pay rent with just Grimmjow." Kon pushed the door closed and walked away. With Ichigos heart in his hand. Crushed and juiced.

Her small hands filled with keys as she walked up the stairs to her new home she took in one deep breath before opening the door to her new home sweet home. The door was grey and chipped. But she didn't mind.

It was all hers. "Well here goes nothing." She breathed while pushing the door open to see the empty apartment.

"Looks like I will be taking care of you from now on 'home'." She smiled at the word. It was all hers. She worked for it. She earned it. So much effort was put into the apartment. She brought a few cleaning tools and a broom to clean it. "Orihime where were you all morning? And why do you smell like you just showered?" Riruka and Tatsuki complained.

"Well I wasn't feeling to good this morning but after a shower I felt all better." Orihime lied. "Oh, then take it easy Orihime."

Tatsuki pet her head and walked away to her desk along with Riruka as the teacher walked in.

"Alright guys I want you to turn to page 389 in your text books." Sensei smiled. Orihime nodded asleep into her own little realm. "Hey Orihime." His hair spiked and bright. His eyes swarming and swimming into hers. She was falling. "Orihime." He said again.

His voice was sinister and dark. "Orihime." He shouted once again. Making Orihime jump. "Orihime. Don't make me tickle you." He smiled. Her face bright red. "Who are you!" She yelled.

He began to vanish. "Wait where are you!" "Right here!" His voice screaming into her ears leaving a ringing tone. Biting her flesh. His hair now white and his eyes gold. "Goodbye."

He whispered into her silk hair. She began to surface into the real world. The work of defeat.

"Orihime!" Riruka was yelling.

"Yeah!" Orihime jumped. "Today is Saturday let's go to my place and get ready for the show." Riruka smiled. "Right." Orihime smiled back.

"What will you wear Orihime?" Riruka asked while changing out of uniform into a black dress and her hat.

"Just a yellow jacket and some sweats. Because after the concert I'm gonna be too tired to change into just a nightgown." Orihime pulled a brush through her hair.

"Sounds that jacket hides your amazing rack you could show off to Ichigo!" Riruka juggled hers I front of Orihime. "No! It's to embarrassing!" Orihime blushed.

They headed into the bar. It was already packed. Orihime was squeezed into the center of the crowed and lost Riruka.

The stage began to set. "Hello young and old. It's a bit packed and thanks for coming out here to see our show."

Ichigo spoke into the microphone holding his guitar behind him. Quickly pulling it on to his torso.

Strumming neatly. Her cheeks hot. It was a burning sensation seeing him like this. It was then that their eyes met and he was transfixed on her beauty. Something he wanted to himself.

It was the girl from the street that he bumped into. Now she is here watching him. Did she know who he was? The question ran thought him over and over. "Thanks for coming!" He yelled one last time before wrapping it up.

He quickly ran off stage. Pulling a few girls off of him. Looking for her. Hopping to see her. Why was it so important to him that he sees her once more? Why? She batted her lashes as the night wind blown.

She stood outside of the bar alone. Riruka was no where to be found.

"Hey, you come here alone?" A tall man with broad smile looked down at her. "Can I sit here?" He asked. "Go ahead." She scooted down for him to have room. "I shown up with a friend but I think she got lost in the crowd." Orihime still had her eyes focused on the for Riruka.

"I am a friend of the bassist and I decided to show up for support. Name is Shinji." He turned to see Orihime unfocused.

"Orihime. I go to Karakura." Orihime replied.

"Is that right? I am a senior there. Jr?" He smirked takjng a sip from his water bottle. "Yeah. How do you know?" He snickered.

"Believe it or not you are very popular with the boys at school. I hear a lot about you. And I was surprised to see you here at a punk rock concert. You like alternative?"

She pulled her hair behind her ear. "A little my friend got me into it by taking me to their last show." Her smile was radiant to him.

"Well. Orihime, if you ever wanna meet them you can. I can always introduce you to them" Shinji pulled at his black tie.

"Really!?" Orihime jumped. "Yeah. What is your number I will text you when they can hang." Shinji pulled out his white phone along with Orihime and exchanged numbers.

"Can I get a picture of you so I can save it to your contact?" Shinji asked. "Sure." Orihime smiled. He caught the moment and saved it to his phone.

"Orihime, sorry. I wanted to get a t-shirt."

Riruka pulled out a bag with two matching shirts and a few buttons. "I got one for you Orihime. Let's head home ok?" Riruka smiled. "Yeah." Orihime nodded back.

She turned around to say good bye to her new friend to see him gone. - "Well tonight was an eventful night Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled his drumsticks into the back seat. "I guess let's go home. Oh yeah. I filled out 25 job applications today." Grimmjow started the van.

"Great. What are you hoping for?" Grimmjow turned down the roaring music. "Well there was fry cook, clothing folder, and a gift wrapper. Easy jobs and pay really good." Ichigo felt a bit of happiness inside of himself.

As they got home Ichigo went straight to his room. To find a woman sitting on his bed. "Hello Ichigo. Renji sent me over to make things better."

Her finger pressing on her bottom lip and her blonde long hair made it's way down her silky smooth skin.

"Umm." His face went red as she unbuttoned her blouse a bit more.

Taking Ichigos shirt and pulling him down on top I her. She placed soft kisses on his lips. Soon getting rough and fighting for dominance.

"Look I haven't had sex in a year I can't." The woman cut him off and thrown him on to the bed.

"It's ok. You will really enjoy this then. Names Rangiku Matsumoto. If you feel lonely give me a call."

She wrote her name on a piece of paper and placed it by his cell phone. She ripped off his shirt and kissed his chest all the way down to his zipper. Pulling it down slowly. Releasing his huge member. "Oh my you were not kidding were you?" Rangiku chuckled.

Going down and sucking on the tip while working on the shaft slowly. He came quickly in her mouth.

"I will ride you tonight." She smirked.

Guilt ate him up inside.


	2. I See But Cannot Feel

Chapter Two

There they laid on the bed. Sheets wrapped them up in warmth. A sudden knock on the door awoken Ichigo and his mistress. "Ichigo don't you have interviews to go to?" Said Grimmjow on the other side of the door. "Shit." Ichigo grunted. Rangiku hugged his arm tighter.

"Should I leave?" He sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for last night though Rangiku." He smiled. She gotten up and dressed to leave. She opend the door to leave and Grimmjow looked at her till she left. "What the hell Ichigo?! Why did you now tell me about this? When did she get here?!" Grimmjow slammed the door wide open.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked at him. "Last night when I came in she was already on my bed. Why?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Anything special or just 'benefits'?" Grimmjow asked. "Benefits. Most likely I will end up calling her again." Ichigo looked at his phone to see 60 missed calls and texts. "I gotta get going. Later!" Ichigo jumped out of bed an gotten dressed for the day.

"So Ichigo you are only 17 and a Junior. Are you planning on finishing high school?" The man played with the papers on his desk. "Yes I want to go to Tokyo University and become a doctor. Like my father."

Ichigo looked down at the desk. "Are you ok with just stock then. For now that is. Is say about $11.00 an hour from 11 in the morning to 7 at night. Monday to Thursday you have weekends off and keep your phone on because I may have to call you in. Depending on your working skills I will make change with pay. Welcome to the team son." He held his hand out to shake Ichigos.

"Thanks you." Ichigo mumbled. "No problem." The man smiled. - "Here is your new uniform I hope this size is ok." Orihime took the pink dress. "It'll do thank you sempai." Orihime bowed.

"No problem. Just call me momo, Orihime." Momo smiled at the brunette. "I'll leave you to dress then." Momo left the locker room.

Orihime slipped into the uniform. It was tight in the chest and bottom. "Okay Orihime. You'll work the cash register and make sure to give back exact change. If you have any trouble just ask me ok?" She smiled. "Yes." Orihime nodded.

A few customers came in and left then there was an old face. "Shinji!" Orihime jumped. "Hey, you work here? I didn't see you here all the other times I came here." He stood at the counter with her.

"I just started. I get lunch in five. Wanna get lunch together?" She asked the blonde. "Yeah. Um, I will wait for you outside then. But for now can I get a large water?" He asked pulling out his wallet. "Yeah!" Orihime grabbed a large water for her friend and handed it to him and put the money away.

"Momo I'm going on break now is that ok?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, you have an hour." Momo smiled at the teenager. Orihime took off her apron and headed outside with Shinji. "My car is around the corner."

He said leading the way. "You drive?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, I started a year ago when I turned 18. How old are ya anyways?" He asked. "I am only 17 years old. In turning 18 this year. So you are 19?" "Yeah." He said bluntly.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "To a restraunt 10 minutes away by car. Awesome service so I doubt you'll be late to work." Shinji opened the car door for her. It was brand new. Silver, leather on the inside. It was not the best but it sure was nice. "You like sea food?" He asked. "Yeah. Old I they serve it?"

"Yup lots of it." Shinji smiled. - "So you got the job? Awesome. Where is it at?" Kon asked. "An office for items and such. All I do is load up trucks full of those items. Upstairs is the main basement and them the main floor.

I am supposed to be moving up according to the boss. I am giving it two years and if no changes at all with in the time I'll just quit." Ichigo shrugged opening a beer. "And where is it at?" Grimmjow asked. "You know that cafe downtown with only one female?" Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah yeah."

"Well I work a block down by there I can't recall the name so the place but I remember it saying Mundo or something like it." Ichigo say down an loosened his tie. Kicking back. "Finally Ichigo. You'll begin paying your half of the rent in two weeks." Kon grinned. "That'll be $180.45 a month along with Grimmjow and I. Also I'm going back to school." Kon jumped up and left the room.

"Wait! What?! Your going back to school?!" Ichigo shouted from the kitchen. He gotten no response from Kon and let it be. "So. About this morning. Your dad called he wanted to have you both over for dinner. So around 7 or so." Grimmjow opened up a beer. "Alright. Seems that I gotten busier these days. Text Renji that we have band practice after school tomorrow and all the week." Ichigo said leaving the kitchen.

"Got it!" Grimmjow yelled back at him. - "So you are wanting to become a therapist for people at mental institutions?" Shinji asked Orihime.

"Yeah, my brother died in a car crash and my family was all sorts of crazy so I wanna help all those I can." Orihime held her head up with the palm of her hand.

"What do you do Shinji?" She looked him in the eyes stabbing him with her stare. "I am the bands manager and I am also a student at Tokyo University and a salesman for jewlery. I live at a shitty apartment."

"May I take your orders?" A waitress walked to the table. "Yes."

"I'm gonna cum Ichigo!" Her nails digging into his back as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh god!" He moaned as he came to a climax.

Ichigo pulled the condom off and climbed up to the head of the bed.

"I gotta go Ichigo, my shift is about to start. See ya!" She waved good bye to him and left. It was only 6:30 and yet he had her over again.

He got up to shower and dress before going to his dads.

"Orihime why are you still here?" Momo asked. "Oh no did I do something wrong?" She asked. "No it's just that it's already 7:00 time for us to go home." Momo pushed Orihime into the locker room to get into her casual outfit.

"Good night Orihime." "Goodnight momo!" Orihime waved off leaving to the train station. Home was empty it always was. 'Gurp' her stomach began to create noise. "Oh my." Orihime said throwing her things onto her chair and running to the kitchen for a snack. "Hello misao soup!" She greeted. Slurping away eating. Her phone began to ring once again.

"Hello?" "Orihime it me Riruka! Tomorrow is another concert!" Riruka screamed into the phone. If she only knew that Orihime already had back stage tickets to the show for tomorrow with Shinji.

"Really? Ok.." "Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I can't buy your ticket this time Orihime." Riruka began to feel a bit of guilt the stabbing pain. "It's ok I gotta go do a bunch of errands tomorrow."

Orihime sighed. "Bye." Riruka hung up. - After the show things were quiet backstage. "Ichigo you broke a damn string!" Renji screamed at him. "Guys! Shut the hell up! I have a guest here. Just for all of you boys." Shinji grabbed Orihimes hand pulling her though the door.

She was red as a lobster. "Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue!" She bowed down. "You don't have to now Orihime. I'm Grimmjow." Grimmjow grabbed her chin. "You sure are pretty Orihime." Grimmjow smiled. "Get off of her!" Ichigo pushed him out of the way. I was her. The only thought in his head. It was her. "Hi. I'm Ichigo. It's nice to meet you."

Orihime blushed. "H-hi." She stuttered. With a blush plastered on her face. "Well I gotta go looks like my manager didn't come in today so I gotta step in. Um can you find a ride home Orihime?"

Shinji asked grabbing his jacket and throwing it on. "Um." "I can take her home if you want." Ichigo smiled. Shinji nodded and jogged out of the building. "So we are heading out to get some dinner. Wanna come?" She smiled at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure." They all jumped into The van and headed out to a small ramen shop. "The ramen here is the absolute best." Ichigo grabbed his bowl and dug right in. Along with everyone else Orihime joined in.

"How is it?" He asked looking at her with soup broth on her face. "Good." She mumbled before digging back into her bowl. He giggled seeing her act child like.

"Ichigo I think I'm gonna head home now." Orihime mumbled. "I'm, yeah. Do you need me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked. "No you don't have to." "But I want to. Let me walk you home. I mean I would feel bad if you get mugged or even worse." He pulled out his wallet and paid for both tabs. "Let's get going then. Do you live alone?" He asked

"Yeah. In a small apartment building. Where do you live?" Orihime looked up at the starry night.

"I live with my younger brother and Grimmjow. I just started working so I can start paying rent. Hopefully go to America for a while. While I'm at it of course." "You wanna go to America?" Orihime asked. "Yeah but for two years maybe three. Just something new than this."

Ichigo grabbed Orihime. "What are you doing!?" Orihime yelled.

"Shh. Follow me. I wanna show you something." Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Running out of breath he stopped. "A park?" She asked confused. "Not the park but c'mere." Ichigo pushed a few wooden objects away showing a new path.

"It's a short cut to your apartment. I almost forgotten about this." He whispered. Pulling her though the dark woods. Her hand was warm. The warmth of his hand kept her calm. "Thanks for taking me home Ichigo."

Orihime leaned on the door. "No problem. Ah, so, do you wanna get dinner some time?" He asked. "Sure." She smiled. "Can I have your number." The question hit her by surprise. "Sure."

As they traded phones her heart began to race even more. She was opening a door to a whole new world. And yet she could not tell if she liked it or not yet.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime jumped. "Orihime are you alright. You have bags under bags."

Tatsuki pointed out. Of course she couldn't sleep at all that night. She had her dream guys number in her phone and he walked her home. How was he suppose to sleep?

"Oh I was up all night studying because I needed to make sure I get 90 at the least on our Geometry test Tatsuki." Orihime whined. "Great Orihime now you'll sleep through class. Just get some sleep tonight Orihime." Tatsuki begged.

"I will I promise." "Ok good." Tatsuki agreed. "Sit down everyone." the sensei walked in. Lunch was peaceful. Orihime sat on the rooftop. "Yeah whatever Renji-"

Ichigo stopped to see Orihime asleep. "Hey guys wanna eat in the cafeteria?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and Renji.

"Um, sure." They both said. "Great I gotta use it so don't wait for me!" Ichigo said running down the stairs waiting for them to walk to the cafeteria. He ran back up stairs to the rooftop. "Orihime." She snapped awake. "Ichigo?"

Orihime looked at him in shock. "You go here?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, looks like we have the same lunch too. Is your neck alright?" He asked. "Yeah just a bit stiff. Um" her stomach growled. "Haha here you can have my curry bread and tea." He laughed. "Thank Kurosaki-kun." He blushed. "Don't call me that. Just call me Ichigo like you have been."

"Nope, everyone else calls you Ichigo so I will call you Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled.

Her smile made my stomach toss and turn. Her eyes glistened and made my heart pound. When she says my name it makes my blood hot.

"Kurosaki-kun. You are spacing. You look really tired too. Did you get any sleep last night?" Orihime asked me standing up. If she only known that I was fucking some chick I barley know on my bed. All night last night. I regret it but I kind of don't at the same time.

"Um I have insomnia. So I don't sleep very much." Her head tilted to the side. "So what do you so when you can't sleep?" She asked. My face turned red.

"I read. Or play video games." I lied. Well not really a lie. I used to do that. Great now I think I'm falling for a chick I barley even know.


	3. The Challenged Hero

Chapter Three

Why am I here? That's right. Orihime wanted me to come to the beach with her. That's why. But I hate Too much sun. Probably why I am so pale. We are only three days into summer vacation and this is the only time I get to see her for a while. Because of work. I want to see her more. I don't want her to go to work. Where ever that may be.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She came out of the women's locker room. "Where do you want to set up?" She tilted her sun hat. She worn a long silky gown over her bathing suit. "Far from the shore it's less crowded." I pointed out.

"Ok!" She layed down a blanket in the sand with the cooler and umbrella. "I'm going to go in the water. Can you blow this up for me!?" She pulled out an inflatable doughnut. An actual doughnut. "Yeah. Can't you swim Orihime?" She blushed. Her tinted cheeks sent me far from earth. "Yeah. I like to float though." She smiled. As I blown up her floatable doughnut she took off the silky dress. I never realized how big her breast were until now.

I was was flustered all the things I could do to her. I mean it is just us for now. "Kurosaki-kun are you ok? your cheeks are red." Her slim fingers grabbed my heated face. I could feel her pulse through her hand.

I pushed her hand away. "I'm fine." I blushed more.

"You sure? We can always do this later." She gave me a worriesome look. Her breast pushed together even more as she pushed the plastic doughnut on me to blow it up for her. "Ok I got it." I. Grabbed it and began to fill it for her. Of course the only thing I wanted to fill was her. Force her into submission and make her cry out for Me.

"Here Orihime." I handed the full ow blown up plastic toy. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled glee fully. "No problem Orihime." I smiled back at her. She ran out into the water and he set up some snacks. "Ichigo!"

I looked over to see Rangiku. She worn a bikini a few sizes too small. The top only covered her nipples. "Hey." I smiled back to her. Maybe I can pull this off a quick talk then she leaves and Orihime doesn't see her.

"Who is the girl?" She asks. "W-what?" son of a bitch. "The one with big tit's and butt that had a floatie." Her face serious. "Oh that's Orihime. I promised her a day at the beach since she hasn't been to one since her brother passed away." I lied. "Just friends?" I could tell she wanted my attention. "Yeah. She is very childish." And it's too damn cute.

"Really? Can you help me? I got a very heavy cooler in the back of my car." She smiled. Damn, I was stuck. How was I gonna get out of this one. "Sure." I can't stop myself. I'm such a fuckin push over and it's ruining me.

As as we headed to her silver car I noticed it was parked behind the building by the beach and she was the only one parked there. Fuck.

she popped the trunk and bent over. "It's really heavy I can barley lift it." She moaned. Rubbing her ass on my groin. "Let me help." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I moved her bikini bottom out of the way and began thrusting inside of her. She was barley wet so of course I had to Lube myself up. Dammit.

As I shoved myself inside of her. She gotten loose. The more we fuck the looser she gets. Makes me wonder how tight Orihime is. I wonder how much she touches herself. I bet she enjoys playing with her clit. I thrust harder into Rangiku. She is loving it.

"Ichigo! I can't go any longer!" She moans and of course she is starting to collapse under me. I pick her up by her waist and take full control. I pull out and bust all over her back.

We heavily breath and pant. "Still need that cooler?" I smiled. "No, I think I will just go home." She weeped.

I walk back to the beach sweaty. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waves at me from the water. I decided to get this smell off of me and join her.

An hour passed and we decided to head home. "Do you new a ride Orihime?" I asked packing everything up. "Yeah. But I can walk Kurosaki-kun." She blushed. "No don't worry about it. I can drive you. It's not a big deal. I have nothing better to do."

I grabbed our things and put it in the trunk of my van and slammed the doors. "Let's get going." I say climbing in with Orihime.

The breeze felt nice on my skin. Almost too much. "thanks for the ride home Kuosaki-kun!" She yelled from her apartment. I wave back and head home. My eyelids felt so heavy. I crashed on my messy bed. "Ichigo are you hungry?" Kon entered the dirty room. "No I'm gonna call it a night. I have work late so I will eat the left overs for lunch instead."

My face was to the wall. "Got it." He slammed the door shut.

)()()()()()()()(

Morning rose and the sun shined bright the next day. It was time for work.

I groomed and ate breakfast then headed out to work. "Orihime you are half an hour early." Momo smiled. "Yeah I woke up early so I decided to show up early. I'm no in trouble am I?" She stopped sweeping. "No of course not! That's good." She looked worried. She was right. I was getting hands-on about my career.

"Well now we are open. You wanna sweep I gotta get the new baked good out of the oven and put them out." Momo held the broom out. "Yeah." I answered grabbing the broom and sweeping. Then I seen Shinji. "Shinji!" I shouted from across the street. "Orihime?"

He he crushed his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you doing? Oh yeah you work here. Are you open yet?" He asked. "Um not just yet Momo has to set out the fresh goods first. That should be about five minutes. Where are you headed?"

He held his chin and looked off into the distance, "getting Ichigo a gig and that'll take about an hour. When I am done I will come by for lunch. Sound good?" He patted my head. "Sounds great!" I smiled.

Shinji walked off and I headed back into the shop to help Momo.

)()()()()()()()()(

"Ichigo!" Rangiku moaned as I slammed into her over and over and over again. I pulled out and came on her belly. "Alright I'm out." She kissed my forehead and left me in my lonesome.

A few minutes have passed and I decided to leave. "Can you go to the store and get milk?" I asked Grimmjow who was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. "Get your self jack ass." He shouted back at me. I slammed the door shut and grabbed my shoes. "Fine." I said heading out of the building.

The store was empty it seemed. Then again it was in the afternoon. I went into the dairy isle and that's when I seen a tall woman. Tanned skin and purple hair. She was looking at a can of green beans.

"Hey." I smiled at her. She took one swift kick to my face. I landed on my ass. "What the hell was that for?" "Look her you sick fuck. I don't want your dick."she thrown the can at my balls and walked away. For sure I wasn't gonna mess with her any more.

"Ichigo?" I heard. I looked up to see Shinji. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me. "Getting milk." I tried to smile. "More like breaking what milk you have left get up you pussy." Shinji held his hand out. I grabbed it and held on to my balls.

I felt like I was gonna puke.

"Wanna go to lunch with me? I'll buy. I actually had to talk to you anyways." Shinji and I walked to his car. "What about?" I asked getting in "you'll see once we get there."

we we were at a small cafe. "Why this place? The girls here dress up in tiny maid outfits." I complained seeing all the mini skirts. "Oh Kurosaki-kun!" I looked over to see Orihime. Her breast were about to break through that god damn out fit.

"Hey. you work here?" I asked. "Yeah. I started last week. How can I help you? she took her paper and pen out. "I'll have a coffee black, and a strawberry Cake." I handed the menu to her. "Just a water." Shinji grinned at Orihime. After she left that was when I asked him. "How long have you know she worked here?!" He smirked. "Since day one."

It pisses me off even more.

"So you are just now letting me know?" "Ichigo I thought you and Orihime were close. Wait no, you two are friends." he quoted.

"Quit being an asshole. Now whys you bring me here." I ignores his statement. "I got you a gig at a very top notch place. The bar down the street. It just opened up an the owners daughter is in love with you, so I want you to talk to her maybe flirt and have a good time with her so you'll get a bigger pay check. An when I say big I mean 'big' Ichigo." Shinji held his head on his hand.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't let Orihime know." I threatened. "You got it." He said. "Here you go!" Orihime rushed back with our drinks. And my cake. "Is that all?" She asked.

"I believe s-" "Actually Orihime. After work I'll pick you up and we go to dinner how does that sound?" Shinji laid back in his chair.

Orihimes face tinted pink. "Sure." she ran away with a smile on her damn face along with the rat.


	4. Standing in the Cold Rain

Chapter Four

)()()()()()()(

"Oh Ichigo! Fuck me harder!" Rangiku pounced as I hit every spot. Making her cry out. That fucking asshole Shinji is about to take Orihime out. That's just fucking great. I can never get the chick of my dreams can I?

)()()()()()()(

"Well, have a nice night Orihime." Shinji nodded at me as I walked up to my apartment. It seems Kurosaki- kun has another gig tomorrow for a lot of money.

I laid down on my single bed and drifted off to sleep. It was nice to see Kurosaki-kun again and Shinji. They are such awesome guys. They are amazing friends.

My phone rang. "hello?" I answered. "Orihime. Can I pick you up?" it was Kurosaki-kuns voice. "Sure. But it's so late. Why dont you just come over?" I asked. I didn't wanna get out of bed and I didn't wanna pass up this offer.

"Sure." He hung up and so did I within a few minutes he was knocking on my door. I opend it and seen him smiling. His thin lips streched across his face.

"Come in. You can have a seat if you want Kuro-" he whipped me around and gave a forceful kiss. His toung gone past mine. Pulling my toung out and sucking on it. He pulled away and looked at me with guilt in his eye. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself to you." He blushed.

I grabbed his collar and pushed myself on him. How long have I awaited for him to do that? It seems like forever. As I pulled away from his sweet mouth he gave an evil glare. Shoving me on to my yellow couch.

Bitting my my shoulders and sucking on my breast. My nerves were going in shock from the love he gave my body.

He he bit my left nipple and sucked on it while playing with my right breast in his palm. His mouth went lower to my belly giving kisses all the way down to my pelvis. "Ready?" He winked.

I nodded giving him approval. Ichigos hands ripped off my pants and underwear. He licked and pressed his toung on my clit making me moan out to him. "I'm gonna cum!" I screamed clawing at his scalp. He stopped and pulled away. "If hate to have that." He winked.

Grabbing his shoes and jacket.

"What?" I said rising up from my bed. Panting from the nightmare like dream. "Why would I ever have a dream like that?" Sweat was running down my face and into my chest.

How embarrassing to have that kind of dream. I shouldn't be thinking of such things.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki nudged me awake. "Oh when did you get in here Tatsuki?" She looked around. "I came in since you were not answering your door Orihime. You don't look so good maybe you should just stay home. We can plan this some other weekend ok?" Orihime nodded at her.

"If you need anything just give me a call Orihime." Tatsuki said while rushing out of the building. "Got it." I mumbled. All I could think about was Ichigo. I've only known him for a few months and yet I want him like so.

Eh, what is wrong with me? Am I going insane? Do I need help? What am I to do? My hand clenches my chest, pressing in my heart. Trying to contain my feelings for him.

I laid in bed for a bit longer. After deep thought. I transferred to my shower. I needed to go to work around four. It was only nine in the morning but still it is never too late to get ready.

)()()()()()(

"Hey, you almost done on the shitter?" Renji was swinging his fist at the bathroom door trying to get me out. "No god dammit! I will get out when I get out you jackass!" I kicked the door in response. It gotten silent. "What are you going to do about Orihime?" He suddenly said.

I kicked the door once more. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

Renji slid down the wall next to the bathroom door. "I don't know. But I do know that you and Rangiku have been bangin lately even when you are hanging out with Orihime. I thought you liked her guess I was wrong. If you do, you are in some major shit with Rangiku. She doesn't like to share. Once you sleep with her or even talk to her you are hers forever."

The thought of loosing Orihime to Rangiku is sad. It makes me think twice about the events lately. Maybe I should just cut her off. But what if she goes crazy? My head jumbles in thought.

I think it's time to get rid of Rangiku. Then when I know for sure how Orihime feels about me maybe I can go for it. That's just a maybe. And that's what is the worst.

"Go ahead." I push the door open and let Renji in as I leave the bathroom. "Finally damn." He dragged himself into the bathroom. Almost knocking the door onto the floor.

Great. Now this will be on my mind all week. I better quit Rangiku then ask Orihime out. I know she would want to go out with me right? She is showing the signs. I hope.

Things keep getting more and more complicated.

)()()()()()()()(

"Shinji what are you doing?" My voice hoarse as he leaned in on me. His breath was hot it tasted minty. It dazed me. Making my thoughts drain. "C'mon. What did you think I was really after Orihime? You have a cute petite voice but a rockin rack. You have an innocent face but I know that deep down you want cock. You are begging for it. Think I can't tell? The way you looked at me at dinner when I touched your shoulders, the way you pressed your breast on me. You want it bad."

I had a lump in my throat. A painful lump.

His fingers slid through my hair. Pulling my locks and tilting my head back forcing me into a kiss. My first kiss.

My head went hot. I pushed Shinji off of me and ran out into the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

)()()()()()()()(

Kurosaki-kun is hard to read. I can't ever tell if he likes me back or not. I can't even tell if he thinks of me as just a friend. "Sigh" I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight. I still can't believe Shinji attempted to sleep with me. Thats probably why Ichigo doesn't try and go after me. He probably thought I was into Shinji.

This mess keeps getting worse and worse. I hope this will all change.

)()()()()()()(

My phone keeps ringing like crazy. I don't wanna answer it. If it's Orihime I might but then again. Her and Shinji probably fucked already. And yet I look to see the caller ID. Shock punched me in the face. It was Rukia. What does she want? To lead me on again? I answer it because of temptation. "Hello?" "Hey Ichigo! I am moving back this week and I wanted you to be the first one to know."

Then the room was silent. Mostly because the information she was feeding me was still going through my head. Maybe this is supposed to happen. Before I completely fell for Orihime, Rukia comes back to my life and saves me from this hell hole. But I can't assume just yet.

"Your point?" I spoken up. "Well I am arriving there early tomorrow morning. Meet me at the old restraunt we hung out at all the time around 8:00?" She pleaded. "Yeah. I'm really tired so I'm gonna hang up alright." "Yeah." It was too awkward. I had to hang up. She was playing with me. She just wanted my attention. But I'm not to sure, it just seems that way.

What the hell am I doing anymore?

)()()()()()(

"So Ichigo did you end it with Rangiku just yet? You can't keep this going." Renji shouted at me through the bathroom door. "Nope, it all depends on what's going on with Orihime." I couldn't tell Renji about Rukia comin back to town he would flip out.

But he likes her too so I can't really blame him for wanting me out of the picture I believe it's the only reason why he wants me with Orihime.

I stepped out of the shower and walked to my room. Drying off and puttin some clothes on. I buttoned up my shirt while walking out to the front door to put my shoes on.

"Where the hell are you going?" Renji yelled. "To Orihimes to talk to her." I lied. My mouth tasted like rotten milk with every lie I told.

As as I headed to the restaurant I seen Rukia. She was puny. Her legs were beautiful and long. Her eyes were cute and big. She worn a pink dress and a sun hat. My heart was bursting for her attention. I felt heart broken just looking at her. I don't know if I can go through with this.

Thats when I began to run away. I ran to Orihime's place. I don't care if Shinji is there or not. I think I'm in love with her. I don't wanna be with someone who hurt me so much. If we did get back together the pain would still be there. I want to start a new with Orihime. She mends to me.

)()()()()()()(

I was in the shower the hot water felt nice. I could just drown in the feeling of my sore muscles soaking in the hot water.

My hands were in my hair washing away anything unneeded in my scalp. As I was rinsing my head someone bursted through my front door. "Orihime!?" I hear. It was Kurosaki-kind voice. He could've called first instead of just welcoming himself to my apartment. He opens up the bathroom door as I am putting on a towel. "Kurosaki-kun!" I screamed trying to cover myself.

And then out of no where. He held me tight. I may have been soaking wet but he didn't seem to care. "Orihime I-" I cut him off knowing what he'd tell me. "I know, do you want to join me in the shower? You smell like sweat."

He blushed. "I already took one but I guess so." I tore his clothes off. Helping him undress.

His is lips were soft. His skin was soft. Every thing about him made me mush on the inside. I loved it. I felt intoxicated.

Ichigo turned me around. Bending me over. I covered my behind. "you won't like it." I blushed. My eyes clamped shut. "Don't worry. You are beautiful Orihime. Everything about you is beautiful and just adorable." he whispered into my hair leaning over me. Pressing his erection on my thigh. He was a big boy. A really big boy.

With one quick thrust he inched deep inside of me.

I held down my pain. Trying to keep my tears in. "Are you alright?" He asked. I swallowed my spit and nodded to him to keep going. "if you think so." He said before pushing in a bit more. Going at a alow pace.

I slowley began began to get comfy with the object deeply lodged inside of me. It began to feel good. Really good. I felt as if my head was going to explode.

So many thoughts were going through my head.

How ow could I feel this good? I've masturbated before but it never felt this good. My heart I on fire. So is my clitoris. He rubbed it roughly trying to make me moan an scream. He flips me around laying me in the floor of the tub.

I bite down on his shoulder moaning and clawing at his back. I know now how he really feels. Just when I was about to give up on him too.

)()()()()(

We layed on her bed naked. Her sheets were wrapped around us as I also had my arm around her and she has her head on my chest. I don't want this to end at all. Moments like this make me feel alive. To feel like this, she does this to me. I'm happy I didn't see Rukia. I am quiet happy about that.


End file.
